Things that happen in Time and Space
by FoxInBox
Summary: Few shorts on what happens when Rose and the Doctor are traveling either in or outside of the Tardis  Rose/Ten pairing


He couldn't take it anymore, he shoved Rose roughly against the door or the Tardis and threaded his hands through her hair and pulled her into a rough kiss. Rose responded immediately to those soft lips of his, gasping at his action, he took that moment to explore her mouth with his talented tongue. Rose's hands went from her sides and slid into the Doctor's already unruly hair nails scraping just so over his scalp making him moan and buck his hips forwards connecting with Rose's.

Rose thrust her hips forward in response feeling his hardness wanting to feel more he pushed himself even closer to her grinding his hips onto hers moaning in delight. "Doctor," she moaned letting her tongue explore his mouth roaming over his teeth, both mapping out each other's mouths for their next encounter.

"God Rose," he choked out when she arched her hips forward pulling at her leg to wrap around his waist he thrust as hard as he could into her, they both groaned in pleasure and frustration they were both wearing far too many clothes for this. Rose's hands made quick work of the Doctor's buttoned up jacket, his coat lay across the captain's chair.

He shrugged off the jacket and let it fall to the floor, his hands attempted to work at the buttons on Rose's blouse working frantically but getting frustrated when it didn't happen fast enough. Taking hold of the top he ripped the shirt open, buttons flying every which way. Rose started pulling at his tie, running it through her hands once it was off then letting it fall to the floor.

Her fingers worked at the buttons of his dress shirt making quick work of it running her hands over the newly bared skin, she ran her fingers over his hardened nipples making sure to pinch each one gently as she latched onto his neck. Running her hands down his bare chest gave him the opportunity he needed, he grabbed one of her wandering hands and led her to his room.

Pulling her inside she went back for his lips hungrily seeking their attention. He backed her to the bed's edge, her knees finding it and falling backwards letting her head hit the soft mattress below. She moved up the bed so her head was resting on his pillows, he followed her onto the bed once he had kicked his shoes and socks off he crawled on top of her pulling at the torn blouse.

She helped him remove it as well as unclasped her bra and let it slide down her arms the Doctor removed it the rest of the way flinging it to God only knows where. He ran his hands over her breasts coming to a stop to play with her hardened buds he moved his mouth overtop running his tongue over it. Rose arched her hips up to his moaning. He let his other hand play with the neglected bud, teasing softly.

Rose's hands began playing with the Doctor's pants, attempting to unbutton and undo the zip. She managed to pop the button loose as well as pull the zip down. He moved away from her breasts running his tongue up her body, around her clavicle and up to her collar bone where he began to suck, nip and bite leaving a dark red mark. He ran his tongue over it gently before moving up her neck, nipping at her ear his breath ghosting over the shell.

"I'm going to fuck you Rose Tyler. Make love to you, until you only scream my name." He breathed, voice full of lust and desire as he made his way over to her lips and kissed her greedily running his talented tongue over her lips begging for re-entrance. She granted him entrance opening and taking him in hungrily.

He pulled away quickly leaving Rose whimpering at the loss of attention. He began to work at her jeans undoing the button and zip pulling them off quickly leaving her in nothing but her knickers. He could see just how wet she was and it made him groan. "Doctor," she gasped at the loss of her jeans, cold air hitting her legs.

The Doctor moved back on top of her but quickly had the roles reversed as Rose flipped him over straddling his groin. His hips bucked up instantly feeling her arousal through his clothed erection. She gasped at just how large he felt beneath his clothes. She began to work off his pants the rest of the way pulling everything off in a quick tug.

He groaned when the cold air hit his manhood Rose gasped when the doctor could no longer take being submissive, he flipped their positions and quickly removed Rose's last remaining article of clothing. He positioned himself so his face was between her silky thighs breath ghosting over her she squirmed but the Doctor's hands held her down as he descended.

His tongue plunged into her Rose gasped attempting to lift up her hips but the Doctor's hands held her down firmly as she ran her fingers through his hair. His tongue worked wonders running every which way, occasionally dipping into her and running over her clit. He moved his mouth overtop of her clit and ran his teeth over it gently earning a moan from Rose then began to suck.

She moaned out his name, "Doctor," not able to say much else. He placed a finger at her entrance and thrust in quickly making her whimper. He thrust in and out adding a second finger he began stretching and thrusting, his 2 fingers would pale in comparison to what was to come.

He pulled out of her and removed his mouth from her clit and positioned himself at her entrance. Rose moaned when she could feel his hardness at her entrance, the Doctor took this time to kiss her thoroughly, his tongue mingling with hers, giving her a taste of herself.

His hips snapped forward earning a gasp from Rose as she tangled her fingers into his hair. He moaned at her heat, her tightness and willingness. It was almost too much. He waited for Rose to adjust to his size then pulled out and thrust in again. He set a slow pace at first, wanting her to get used to him before he sped up.

"Oh God, Doctor, harder, faster." She moaned in sheer delight as his ministrations sped up, her hips eagerly meeting his with each thrust. Rose could feel the coil in the pit of her stomach beginning to undo itself and finally with a scream of the Doctor's name, she snapped, falling into oblivion nothing but her and her Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed as she came, her tight muscles clamping down hard on his member. He sped up hips propelling himself to completion she pulled his face closer to hers and bit down hard on his collarbone as he had done to her. This sent him right over the edge, moaning Rose's name as he emptied himself into her then collapsed on top of her arms just barely able to keep him upright.

"Doctor, that was fantastic." She breathed as he pulled out and moved to her side pulling her closer and slipping beneath the covers. "You are fantastic Rose Tyler." He stated as he kissed her gently. Rose gave him a sleepy smile the Doctor whispered in her ear, "I love you, Rose Tyler." She snuggled closer to him and mumbled a sleepy, "I love you to Doctor, with all my heart, I love you."

They both drifted off into the most peaceful sleep either of them had ever had. Both content, both happy, and both loved.

I really am sorry I haven't updated any of my other fan fictions, it's hard to get inspiration sometimes, most of the time it depends on what I'm reading or what my new favourite thing is.

Now it happens to be Doctor Who and Torchwood... I'm going to try my best to update the 3 others that I have at the moment, I start school shortly... but thank you to everyone who has favoured my stories and who comments on them, cookies for all :D


End file.
